A loudspeaker is an electroacoustic transducer that converts analog electrical audio signals into a corresponding sound. The loudspeaker can include a voice coil, a magnet, and a diaphragm. The audio signals are applied to the voice coil, which results in the diaphragm moving the cone back and forth at high speeds to create sound waves. These sound waves can be tuned to a resonance frequency to create more pleasant sounds for a user via use of high quality materials. For example, mounting the loudspeaker in a properly designed speaker enclosure tends to result in more pleasant sounds for a user. Moreover, a high quality diaphragm material may be chosen to maximize sound quality. The sound waves can also be tuned through use of an equalizer that adjusts frequency components within the audio signals to create more pleasant sounds for the user. Yet another technique to maximize sound quality is to inject pre-distortion into the audio signal to cancel out a portion of the audio signal that may produce distortion with the loudspeaker.